nanseifandomcom-20200214-history
Fayette Brightsight
Fayette Brightsight (ファイエット ・ ブライトサイット Faieto Buraitosaito) is a goddess and inventor who created the golem Ragoni. General Information Personality Because of her incredibly high intelligence, Fayette used to be conceited, impatient and condescending at times to those not sharp enough to follow her explanations immediately, which caused her a lot of conflict with her friend Hypolla. She was also very self-centered, wanting to make projects beyond her own capabilities (like the automate golem Ragoni) and wanting to make a machine to rejuvenate herself despite being an immortal already and getting into long depressions when things don't go her way. After losing her immortality, she becomes more humble, from wanting to atone her abandonment of Ragoni to reconciling with Hypolla by the end of Expressive Illumination. Abilities ;Shooting explosive fireworks While this is more of a skill, Fayette learned to shoot fire works after her machines and immortality was taken away from the gods. Waiting for Ragoni, she shoots these every night, hoping that they will return. It's unknown if she continues to do that after the events of Expressive Illumination. ;Possessing the keys to every heart While most of Fayette’s inventions were taken from her after her immortality was stripped away, she kept her most precious invention secret: A key chain that holds the keys to every heart. With these keys, Fayette can know the intent of every heart. Note: She only had this ability in Expressive Illumination's continuity; it's unknown if she still has it during Colorful Illumination. ;Bombarding things with color Background Information Fayette was born in the early days of Kuusou no Sekai, when monsters roamed the land and surviving was a much greater concern to society than technological development. From a young age she desired to change the world with her inventions. Aware that she had a frail body and she could do much more for Kuusou no Sekai given the time, Fayette pleaded to the gods for immortality so she could accomplish her task. Her wish was granted, and she diligently got to work on creating machinery, soon becoming known as the creator of all machinery. For many centuries she was content with this life, but one day she yearned for more. She no longer felt like creating new robots, vehicles, and weaponry was enough. Fayette wanted to create a being that possessed emotion, and the strong body which she lacked. This began work on the Ragoni Project. But then the unthinkable happened: Fayette failed as an inventor for the first time, or so she thought. The golem, close to completion, showed no signs of expression or life. Believing Ragoni to be another emotionless robot, she threw Ragoni away, and entered a deep depression. When she attempted to create a new project with her friend Hypolla Hiromi to rejuvenate herself, her determination to uphold her vision resulted in even more tension. After that Fayette witnessed a mysterious vision of Ragoni, and then proceeded to fail the very invention that was supposed to heal her. She felt haunted by her mistake, but the worst had yet to come. After the events of Hills of the Gods, the gods contacted Fayette and told her that not only was Ragoni working, but they also possessed emotion. Because of this, the gods decided that she should be stripped of her immortality and return to being a human again because of her sins. Role Expressive Illumination After Hypolla Hiromi is defeated and reveals she did not provoke the banned art revolution, there are some strange fireworks in the sky, coming from the Tower of Pastel Sparks. The protagonists are guided by Inogara Anagram to the top of the tower, where Fayette is. Now mortal once again, Fayette started a new life as a fireworks maker, and spends her nights shooting fireworks into the sky, hoping that Ragoni will be able to see them and return to her. Since the machinery was also banned, the protagonists believe she's the culprit and attack her. In Ragoni's case, the golem asks if there are other golems like them, to which Fayette says that it’s not the case. Calling her out for abandoning them and Inogara (whom Fayette isn't aware exists) and accusing her of being the mastermind behind the disappearance of the machines, Ragoni opens fire at her, only to realize that they were programmed not to eliminate their creator. Afterwards, Ragoni makes clear that they want nothing to do with her. By the end, even though Ragoni now resents Fayette, at least she reconciled with Hypolla for the time being, with the griffin even helping her with her new invention. Colorful Illumination Instead of Chusokarashi no Manaato causing an incident, Fayette is the one causing it instead and appears as the final boss. She also appears in an ending with Ragoni and Inogara. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Expressive Illumination Category:Trinity Member Category:Characters from Colorful Illumination Category:Female Characters Category:Characters designed by Others Category:Final Bosses Category:Extra Stage Bosses